It's Over
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Un jour chez les Super Junior, une dispute éclatent, et le groupe en paie les conséquences, des conséquences assez importantes… [Kangteuk] [Siteuk] [Kyumin] et d'autre couple également


montage réalisé par mes sois alors pas touche !

« 20 février  
>Le leader du célèbre boys-band Super Junior, quitte le groupe suite à une dispute, nous en ignorons encore la cause mais nous espérons lever le voile sur cette affaire au plus vite possible »<p>

Voila se que disait l'article de se magazine dans lequel nous apparaissions, mais se n'était pas une simple dispute que nous avions eu se jour là, c'était, a mes yeux, une guerre entre les trois « grand » du groupe qui s'était produit...

_**Flash Back:**_  
><em><em>  
><em>L'émission a laquelle nous venions de participer venait de se terminé, nous étions tous dans les loges, tous sauf Leeteuk, qui était parti donner un coup de main au SHINee a qui il manquait leurs leader, Jinki alias Onew, pour leurs <em>_live__, le reste du groupe et moi nous changèrent alors dans un silence des plus pesant._  
><em>A vrai dire l'ambiance n'était pas non plus très bonne au dortoir, et pour cause Yesung, Eunhyuk et Hangen c'était disputé je ne sais plus pour quel raison, et Leeteuk avait fini par s'en mêler pour les calmer mais c'était pris toute les pires insultes que l'ont puisse imaginer, il avait fini par sortir de l'appartement pour aller se calmer et ne pas leurs en coller une a tous les 3, et je ne l'ai entendu rentrer que tard dans la nuit et il n'était pas seule, j'entendait la voie d'un autre homme, depuis il était étrange, distant comme pas possible, lui qui était habituellement coller a KangIn, il ne l'approchait plus, ils ne faisaient même plus leurs fan-service habituelle <em>  
><em>Bref alors que nous avions tous fini de nous changer, et que nous attendions que Leeteuk nous rejoigne pour pouvoir rentré au dortoir, le manager entra dans la pièce<em>

_**Manager**__ : « Vous pouvez rentrez les garçons, Leeteuk ne rentrera pas tous de suite, il a encore du travail a la S.M qui l'attend »_

_A l'entende de cette nouvelle, nous furent tous étonné._

_Les jours défilèrent, et Leeteuk passait de moins en moins de temps avec nous, on ne le voyait que le temps des émissions, des enregistrements ou des répétitions. Le matin, il se levait avant nous et partait avant nous, et le soir il rentrait tard, quand on le croisait dans les couloir de la S.M, il portait toujours une paire de lunette de soleil, des vestes ou t-shirt a manche longue, mais il n'était jamais seule, toujours accompagné par un autre leader ou des maquilleuse, styliste ou même parfois garde du corp._

_Alors un jour ou j'avais terminé plus tôt que les autres membres, je suis rentré dans la chambre de Leeteuk qui était le seul à avoir une chambre seul, les autres membres ne rentraient pas avant 20h, j'avais donc 30 minute devant moi._

_Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, j'ai de suite senti cette odeur forte de tabac et j'ai ensuite remarqué le cendrier poser sur un meuble prés de la fenêtre de la chambre, j'ai alors avancé vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, mais je me suis arrêter en voyant des taches de sang sur le parquet, la commode, l'armoire et les mégaux de cigarettes. J'ouvris ensuite la fenêtre, puis me dirigea vers son lit, les draps étaient également tacher de sang et pas qu'un peu, je me dirigeai ensuite vers la commode, je l'ouvris, et découvris avec horreur des mouchoirs, des compresses et des bandages couvert de sang, il y avait des boîtes de médicament par dizaine, je refermas vite la commode et me précipita vers la cuisine, car la porte d'entré venait de s'ouvrir et tous les membre, tous sauf notre leader, rentrer dans le dortoir_

_**?**__:_ _CHULLI ON EST RENTRER_

_**Heechul**__ :Oui j'ai entendu Shindong_

_**Shindong**__ :_ _Teuki n'est pas encore rentré ?Me demanda t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine_

_**Heechul **__:_ _Non pas encore dîtes les gars si on allée le voir au studio, après tout sa va faire bientôt plus de deux semaine qu'ont ne la pas vu plus de 45 minutes_

_**Tous**__ :_ _ok si tu veux_

_**?**__: Mais_ _tu ne pense pas qu'on ne va pas le dérangé en plein travail ?_

_**Shindong**__ :_ _je ne sais Ryeowook_

_**Ryeowook**__ :hum... je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être attendre un peu et si vers 22H il n'est toujours pas rentré alors on ira là-bas_

_**Heechul**__ : Oui tu a raison, bon pour le moment, Siwon tu peux faire a manger te plais ?_

_**Siwon**__ :_ _OK..._

_ Nous avons alors mangé tranquillement, en discutant de tous et de rien _

_En voyant qu'il était déjà 22H45 nous somme parti en direction du bâtiment de la S.M, une fois arriver devant nous nous somme séparé en 4 groupes, le premier groupe était composé de Kyunhun, Donghae et Shindong, le deuxième Hangen, KangIn et Sungmin, le troisième Ryeowook, Yesung et Siwon, et le dernier groupe Kibum, Eunhyuk et moi et nous somme parti chercher chacun de notre coté. Eunhyuk, Kibum et moi avons monté plusieurs étage et nous nous somme arrêter devant la salle d'entrainement en entendant de la musique en sortir, nous nous somme alors approcher plus prés de la porte et l'avons ouvert un petit peu pour voir se qu'il se passait a l'intérieur_

_On n'en croyait pas nos yeux, dans la pièce se trouver les leaders de différent groupe coréen produit par la S.M et les autre maison de production coréenne, il y avais Yunho leader des DBSK, Onew leader des SHINee, DuJun leader des BEAST, Alexander leader des U-KISS, Sunggyu leader des INFINITE, Luhan leader des EXO-PLANET, JR leader des NU'EST un nouveau groupe ayant débuté il y a peu, Jokwon leader des 2AM, Jaebeom leader des 2PM, Seungho leader des MBLAQ, GD leader des Big Bang, CAP leader des Teen Top, BANG YONG GUK leader des B.A.P, JUNYOUNG leader des ZE:A, N leader des VIXX , MIKA leader des D_NA, ZICO leader des BLOCK B, INATI leader des DALMATIAN , GUNWOO leader des MYNAME, JIN HYUNG leader des B1A4, et bien sur Leeteuk leader des Super Junior_  
><em>Tous dansaient torse nu devant les miroirs, bandage a chaque poignet, sur <em>_VENUS__, sous la surveillance de BiRain._

_Cela devait bien faire quelques minutes qu'ils dansaient quand BiRain coupa la musique _

_**BiRain**__ : Bien, on va faire une pause de 10 minute pour que les plus jeune puissent reprendre leurs souffle, Leeteuk, GD, Yunho, Seungho venez avec moi, j'ai a vous parlez, les autres reposez vous et buvez un peu d'eau je reviens dans quelque minute et faite attention de ne pas vous recogner dans les vitres, je n'ai en aucun cas, envie que vous vous en repreniez une sur le coin du crane._

_Puis il se dirigea vers les portes, suivi par Teuki, GD, Yunho et Seungho_

_**Eunhyuk**__ :_ _Planquez vous ils arrivent par ici !_

_Nous nous somme alors cacher dans un coin du couloir pour pouvoir entendre leur discutions_

_**BiRain**__ : Bien que les choses soit clair, je ne veux plus que les derniers événement se reproduise, Leeteuk et Yunho a 25 ans vous êtes les plus âgé de la pièce vous devriez montrer l'exemple au plus jeune, mais a la place de sa, toi Leeteuk a la moindre contrariété tu sorte et tu vas te bourrer la gueule, Yunho idem, se n'est pas parce que tu est dans une mauvaise passe avec Jaejoong, que tu doit faire pareil, GD et Seungho, après Leeteuk et Yunho vous êtes les plus âgés et a la place d'essayer de les empêcher de boire, vous faites pareil, et comment tous sa c'est terminé, vous avez fini par vous battre avec une bande de jeune dans la rue en sortant de la boite dans laquelle vous étiez retrouvez, et vous avez fini tous les 4 chez les Super Junior avec des scarifications sur les poignet et les bras, de multiple contusion, et quelque fractures. A quoi es-ce que vous avez pensez hein ? Leeteuk tu a de la chance que les membre de ton groupe ne vous est pas entendu, GD tu t'es fait chopé et engeulé par T.O.P en rentrant au dortoir et je peut te dire que tu la bien chercher, Yunho les membres de ton groupe t'ont chopé également, et toi Seungho c'est Lee Joon qui t'a chopé. Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas Mr. Soo Man ou vos autre « Boss » car sinon sa ferait longtemps que je vous aurez renvoyez, quand a toi Seungho tu as de la chance que je sois cléments sinon je t'aurai exclu du groupe. Mais bon maintenant je vous est prévenu, je ne veux plus que sa se reproduise d'accord ?_

_**LT, GD, YH, SH**__ :_ _d'accord_

_**BiRain**__ :_ _bien à présent retournons à l'intérieur..._

_**GD**__ : juste... pourquoi es ce que les autres on des bandages aussi ?_

_**BiRain**__ : demande à Leeteuk, il te le dira._

_Puis il reparti dans la salle de danse en laissant les 4 autres dans le couloir_

_**Leeteuk**__ : vous vous êtes fais chopez en rentrant ?_

_**Yunho **__: oui, quand je suis rentré après avoir passez la nuit chez toi, ils m'attendaient tous devant la porte..._

_**Seungho **__: Lee Joon m'attendait assit dans le salon..._

_**GD**__ : T.O.P m'attendait dehors sur le pas de porte et je peux dire qu'il n'était pas content_

_**Leeteuk**__ : Tsss même pas foutu d'être discret, maugréât-il tous bas en se retournant vers la porte_

_**GD**__ : mais dit Leeteuk ..._

_**Leeteuk**__ : quoi ?, dit-il sans se retourné_

_**GD**__ : pourquoi es ce que les autres leaders on des bandages au poignet ?_

_**Leeteuk**__ : parce l'une des vitres de la salle est tombé et certain était en dessous, donc ils ont été coupé a plusieurs endroit, et ducou comme nous étions plusieurs a avoir des bandages sur les bras ect... Rain a décidé que l'ont aurais tous des bandages pour les représentations, pour que les fans crois que c'est pour faire un effet_

_**Seungho**__ : c'est pour sa ?_

_**Yunho**__ : oui c'est vrai qu'il vos mieux éviter que les fans sache sa_

_**Leeteuk**__ : bon allez retournons y ils vont se posait des question sur notre absense_

_**GD**__ : Let's Go_

_Puis ils repartirent s'entrainé, pendant se temps là, nous étions pétrifier sur place suite a la découverte que nous venions de faire, non seulement notre leader partait boire quand il était énervé, mais en plus, il ne buvait pas seule et c'était retrouvé impliqué dans une bagard. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?_

_**Kibum**__ : Leeteuk s'est battu ?_

_**Eunhyuk**__ : apparemment, je comprend mieux pourquoi il portait toujours des lunettes et des hauts à manches longues c'était pour cacher ses pansements et les marque qu'il avait au visage et autre parti de son corps_

_**Heechul**__ : sa explique tous maintenant_

_**Kibum**__ : sa explique quoi ?_

_**Heechul **__: je vous expliquerait tous sa rentré au dortoir, Kibum appel les autres et dit leurs de nous retrouver en bas devant la porte du bâtiment_

_**Kibum **__: mais Hyung on était venu ici pour le voir et rentré avec lui et ..._

_**Heechul**__ : FAIT SE QUE JE TE DIT !_

_**KB, EH**__ : ..._

_Et voila je me suis énervé et j'ai hurlé sur Kibum, il sourit et il appel les autres, il leurs dit exactement se que je lui est dit, une dizaine de minute plus tard, nous somme tous au pied du bâtiment et nous partons en directions du dortoir._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_Une fois rentré, je leurs avais dit de tous s'installé dans le salon, ils l'ont fait, puis, aidé par le regard de Kibum, je leur est tous dit, se que l'ont avais découvert avec Eunhyuk et Kibum, se que moi j'avais découvert dans la chambre de Leeteuk, pourquoi on voyais de moins en moins Teuki, et pourquoi a chaque fois qu'on avait un enregistrement, émissions et autre programme du genre, Leeteuk avais une loge a par ou les maquilleuse tachait de cacher ses cerne, et ses marques de coup._

_Ils n'en croyait pas leurs oreille pour eux c'était tous bonnement impossible que notre Leader adoré soit devenu comme sa._

_Mais se qui a suivit ensuite était pire que tout..._

_**Flash Back :**_

_Je viens de tout leurs révélé, il ne pensait pas que Teuki c'était renfermé a se point_

_**Sungmin**__: Leeteuk c'est battu?_

_**Ryeowook**__: C'est pour sa qu'il était distant ces dernier temps_

_**Yesung**__: C'est a cause de la dispute que l'ont avais eu la dernière fois ?_

_**Eunhyuk **__: Oui c'est parti de là_

_**Kyuhyun**__: Et c'est pour sa qu'il était toujours avec G-Dragon, Yunho et Seungho_

_**Heechul **__: oui c'est pour sa_

_**Kyuhyun **__: Mais ..._

_Sa phrase fut coupé par l'arrivé de Leeteuk_

_**Shindong **__: Teuki bienvenu a la maison_

_**Leeteuk **__:..._

_Il passa sans un mot pour nous, je vis Hangen serrer les points_

_**Hangen **__: Tu pourrais au moins répondre, sa voie tremblait trahissant la colère montant en lui _

_**Leeteuk **__:..._

_Il ne disait toujours rien continuant sa route vers les escaliers_

_**Hangen **__: La moindre des politesses serai de répondre_

_Hangen se leva, l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le colla au mur. Les lunettes de soleil de Leeteuk tombèrent au sol, dévoilant son visage, tous les Super Junior écarquillèrent les yeux face à celui-ci, son arcade sourcilière droite était ouverte, au dessus de son sourcil gauche s'étendait une petite cicatrise, sur sa pommette droite tronait une plaie qui était a peine refermé, et un hématome diminuait au coin de sa bouche._

_Hangen resta interdit un moment, mais se repris et resserra sa prise sur son col. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une solution pour lui faire décrocher au moins un mot, mais quand son regard rencontra celui froid et vide de Leeteuk, il sentit un mélange de colère, de pitié et de déception monter en lui_

_**Hangen **__: je ne pensais que tu étais faible au point de te réfugier dans l'alcool Park Jung Su_

_Ou là quand Hangen appelle quelqu'un par son vrai nom c'est qu'il est très énervé_

_**Hangen **__: Répond bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu n'es plus le même qu'avant !Réagis !_

_Et sans que l'on comprenne quoi que ce soit, Leeteuk envoya son poing sur la joue de Hangen, qui lâcha le col du leader et tomba au sol_

_**Leeteuk **__: tu voulais que je réagisse, j'ai réagis t'es content_

_Puis il partit dans sa chambre, pendant que nous nous précipitions vers Hangen qui ne c'était toujours pas relevé_

_Après sa nous avons vu Leeteuk redescendre avec des valises, il est passez devant nous sans un mot, ni un regard, alors que les membres lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, ou il allée, il ne répondit pas_

_**Heechul **__: LEETEUK !_

_Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement, la main sur la poigné._

_**Kangin **__: Teuki ou tu vas ?_

_**Leeteuk **__:..._

_Il se retourna, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kangin_

_**Heechul **__: Leeteuk ou tu vas ?_

_Il tourna son regard dans ma direction puis murmura, assez fort pour que j'entende_

_**Leeteuk **__: J'en ai assez, c'est terminé, j'arrête !_

_A l'entende de ces mots nous étions sous le choc, Kangin se leva, se dirigea vers Leeteuk et posa ses lèvre sur celle de son leadeur_

_**Kangin **__: je t'en prie Leeteuk, réfléchi ne fait pas sa je t'en prie pense à nous, au manager, au fan...a moi_

_Leeteuk le regarda de son regard vide, approcha ses lèvres de celle de son petit ami et lui murmura tous contre_

_**Leeteuk **__: je suis désolé_

_Puis il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son petit ami tombé à genoux le cœur brisé après 3 ans de relation , Leeteuk venait de tous arrêter. Sa vie de star, sa vie de couple bref il avait abandonné ses rêves_

_**Fin du FlashBack**_

_Depuis ce jour j'ai juré a Kangin que, après mon retour de mon service militaire, je ferais en sorte, non pas je nous, nous tous, les membres, allions tous faire pour retrouver notre leader. Nous irons le chercher dans d'autre pays s'il le faut mais nous le retrouverons et nous formerons de nouveau les SUPER JUNIOR !_


End file.
